ultimas_cosmologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriarch (another Fanmade OC)
Name: (Male Name) Lucas Sterling, (Female Name) Sasha Sterling. Alias: Patriarch. Age: (Pre-infection) 28, (Post infection) Indeterminate. Racial Classification: (Pre-infection) Human, (Post infection) Evolved. Gender: Non-binary. Superpower(s): All of Hellers, Mercers, and Pariahs (whatever those may be). Weapon(s): None. He IS a weapon. Weakness: Radiation, Certain foreign parasites, and water (I don't know why the virus doesn't like water. It just doesn't. Personally I think it's because the devs never created a swimming mechanic for the games...also water acts as more of a deterrent than a lethal weakness.) Evolution Level: Fully Evolved. Devastators: All. Range: Superhuman. Speed: Superhuman. Notes: Gender: While Lucas (known to Blackwatch and GENTEK as Patriarch) isn't bound to one specific gender (due to the virus), he usually appears as a Caucasian male, around 5'9 in height, with a weight of about 195 pounds, crystal blue eyes, and medium length silver hair. Appearance: Patriarch (although he can become anyone) usually appears as described above. He usually "wears" a black hoodie with a red biohazard symbol on the back, a white T-shirt, black jeans, and black running shoes. (I put "wear" in quotes because it's not actually removable clothing, but biomass that has taken on the appearance of clothing). There have been a few rare cases where Patriarch has taken on a female appearance similar to his male one but with shorter punk like hair (which appears to be black not silver), a slimmer (and, obviously, feminine) build, a feminine voice, and mannerisms. Patriarch, when in female form, wears the same "clothing" as it did in its male form, with only a few added bracelets and piercings. Shapeshifting; Patriarch is capable of taking on someone's appearance by collecting and consuming a small amount of genetic matetial i.e. blood, hair, dead skin cells, etc. The downside to this "subtle" version of consuming is that the shape change only lasts for a short period of time. Patriarch is also unable to get memories, mannerisms, and a persons voice when he consumes this way. Biomass: Patriarch can manipulate his own biomass in new and terrifying ways. For instance he can create a biomass cannon on his arms which fires a spike of solidified at targets and then explodes (much like a biomass bomb). Backstory: Sometime after the events of Prototype 2 a GENTEK scientist at a secret facility in the Nevada desert named Lucas Sterling, infected himself with a potent strain of the Redlight and Blacklight viruses. As a result he died and GENTEK placed his corpse in a pit out in the desert. After covering up the event, GENTEK called in a Blackwatah burn unit to dispose of him. Only later did they realize how foolish a decision this was... The viruses (which had spent days rewriting him cell by cell) had granted Lucas superhuman powers. When the burn unit arrived Lucas consumed them and fled. After years of hunting and evolving he was given the codename Patriarch by Blackwatch and GENTEK due to his unusual viral existence and the fact that he was more powerful than Pariah and Zeus (both of whom he has fought, but, strangely, not killed) combined. (Sidenote: Patriarch has been referred to by GENTEK scientists as the perfect incarnation of the Blacklight and Redlight viruses). As of today he is still at large and is believed to be somewhere in the Middle East, attempting to infect a large amount of the population. Several Blackwatch ops have been sent to capture him. None of these have returned. Attack Potency: Sperhuman. Intelligence: Superhuman. Quote: "I am the pinnacle of human evolution." Rivals: Alex Mercer (who has freed himself from and killed Heller) and Pariah. Stamina: Superhuman. Strength: Superhuman. Category:Fanmade Category:Original Character